Zutara Week 2009
by DefyGravity2502
Summary: Well I thought I'd participate in Zutara Week. Haven't 'signed up', just writing cause I feel like it! XD Anyway, this is ZUTARA, and I can't guarantee it, but Kataang/Maiko MAY be bashed. You have been warned. R&R please!
1. Crossover

**Ehehehe…I know this is late, but here is my Zutara Week '09 story. I did not sign up, I'm just writing it for my/reader's enjoyment.**

**At least it didn't take until December to be inspired! (see profile)**

**Disclaimer:^#^%^^&*##$%%$%&^&*(% I do not own ATLA. If I hadn't censored my….frustrations….this story would have to be under M. And I like my young readers (if I have any…)

* * *

**

**Day One: Crossover.**

"Katara, come on! We have to keep moving or we'll fall behind schedule!" Sokka yelled. Everyone (the Gaang except Katara) was waiting for Katara to cross over the gorge. In order to get to market **(I guess I should clarify some. The group is in Ember Island, but not on the beach, in a secluded area deep on the island, with cliffs and gorges and forests. They need to get to the market because Appa has a stomach ache and needs herbs sold only in the market)**, they needed to cross a rocky gorge, with nothing to cross on but a narrow tree trunk.

"Y-Yeah…just give me a minute," Katara stuttered. _Damn, if only there was some water, I could_- she thought, hating her weakness for heights. Flying on Appa wasn't bad because she felt safe, but with nothing to keep her from falling to a gory death but an old tree trunk, she wasn't feeling very safe.

"W-Why don't you guys go on ahead? Suki knows what herbs to get, I'll wait here," she called, sitting down on a rock.

"No! We need to stay together! Who knows what could happen if we leave you alone?" Aang protested.

"I'll be fine, Aang. I look Fire Nation with these clothes, and besides, I can protect myself. Besides, if Appa continues his moaning and groaning, someone's bound to come investigate."

"She has a point, Twinkle Toes," Toph pointed out, and pulled Aang's hand away to the rest of the group.

"If you're sure…" Aang relented and led everyone away. Katara sighed and wiped the accumulating sweat away from her eyes. While doing so, her eyes traveled down the gorge, and she gulped. It was more than a hundred foot drop, and the bottom was riddled with sharp rocks.

A cough startled her out of her reverie. She whirled around to see Zuko, standing behind her.

"Zuko? What are you doing here? I thought you went with everyone else!" Katara asked. Zuko ignored her question and smirked.

"Afraid of a little gorge?"

"LITTLE?! Do you see how far away the bottom is?!" Katara cried.

"So, you're not afraid to fight my father and his huge army, with the added strength of the comet, but you're too scared to cross one teeny little ravine?"

"Well, if it's so 'teeny', then why don't _you_ cross it?"

"Sure," Zuko shrugged. Placing one foot in front of the other, he crossed with perfect balance, and with a calm look on his face. Katara twitched. _That does it…I'll show him who's scared!_

"Who's afraid?" she sneered, and with a deep breath, placed one foot gingerly on the tree. It gave a small crack, and Katara had to physically force herself to not jump away. Inhaling deeply, she stared straight ahead and put one foot in front of the other. Finally, she felt solid rock underneath her feet as she sank down to the ground, sighing.

"There!" she said, smug and proud. Zuko shrugged. "I crossed faster than you."

_Ooooooooooooooh, he makes me so mad!_

Snapping upright, she yelled, "What does that matter? I crossed over, didn't I?"

"With my teasing and practically keeling over."

Fed up, Katara aimed a punch at his head. He caught it, and spun her away. She retaliated with a shove, and, realized too late, how close they actually were to the edge of the cliff.

"Aaaaaaah!" Zuko cried as he fell down.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed, trying to reach for his hand, but she was too late.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy. Actual, I'm not sorry at all, cause I'm going to update this soon, like, in an hour. XP (I kinda have to, if I wanna keep up with Zutara week). I understand that today is supposed to be 'blood' which ties in nicely with this chapter. So please leave a review on your way away from this page. Thank you.**

**And yes, I know Aang could've airbended her over, or Toph or Haru could've made an earth bridge. **

**Explanations: Don't have one for the Aang thing, except for that this is a ZUTARA fic. The earth bridge might…attract attention? Point is, this is a Zutara fic so everything has exceptions for Zutara.**


	2. Blood

***yawn* So here's the second chapter/day, "Blood" for Zutara week. Told you I'd update fast, just went to grab a bite of spaghetti…**

***slap slap slappity slap* to self: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WRITE STORIES, NOT TELL POOR PEOPLE ABOUT YOUR BORING LIFE!**

***ahem* Please leave a review as well!**

**Disclaimer: In the hour that has transpired since I wrote the last chapter, no, I still do not own ATLA. Really, I thought you were more intelligent…**

**WARNING (sort of): This chapter mentions lots of blood (no dur, today's prompt is blood), so if you feel faint/weak at the mention of blood, don't read.**

**NOTE: Appa isn't with them, he's back at the beach with…Momo, under leaves (like that one episode…). It's also like, twilight now, and soon the sun will set and it will be night.**

* * *

**Day 2: Blood**

"Zuko!" Katara screamed again, staring down. Thankfully, he managed to land on a ledge and was spared from the jagged rocks at the bottom. But that didn't leave him unscathed. He lay there, bleeding, and only half-conscious.

_Oh, Yue, what have I done?!

* * *

_

"Katara? Katara, how'd you get over here? And where's Zuko?" Sokka asked, as everyone returned from the market. Katara stood up from kneeling on the ground and turned around, face streaked with tears. Before anyone could comment, Toph yelled, "Sparky!" She rushed over to the gorge and took a stance. Stomping the ground and swiftly raising her arms, she caused the ledge to detach itself from the wall of the cliff and rise. Everyone gasped as they saw Zuko's bleeding body.

"Katara, what happened?" Aang asked, staring at the prince.

"He-he fell…" Katara croaked. Snapping to attention, she started giving out orders. "We need to head back to the beach, or to some kind of water source. If I don't heal him soon…" she trailed off, tears threatening to spill. She didn't need to say anymore. Creating a large platform of rock, Toph told everyone to get on. Using her earthbending, she caused the rock to move forward at an astounding speed, deftly dodging trees (they aren't THAT close together). In almost no time at all, they were back at the beach, and Aang set Zuko down in the house.

"Leave us alone. I need to be able to concentrate. And I think Appa's getting louder." Katara said, shooing everyone out the room. Closing the door, she gently removed Zuko's shirt, and bending the water out of a nearby bowl, set to work on healing his chest wounds. There was some blood seeping out of his legs, so Katara removed his pants as well, blushing lightly at his toned body.

Somewhat glad he was still unconscious; Katara healed a few gashes in his legs. Zuko was still covered in blood, so Katara reluctantly used her blood bending to take the blood away. As she bent the blood away, she was transfixed by the way it looked in the moonlight.

Zuko's blood was unlike any blood she had ever seen before. It was a dark, rich red, and just had this…feel…about it, that made Katara never want to see it again.

Shaking her head and feeling disgusted at herself, she bent the blood out of the window and waited for Zuko to wake up.

~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~

"*groan*" Zuko stirred and opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. As far as he could tell, they were back at the beach, and apparently, he was in a room in the house. His old room, in fact.

Sitting up and looking around, he saw Katara slumped on a chair, eyes closed and breathing slowly. He glanced back at his body to see how he was clothed in nothing but his shorts. He also noticed how he wasn't bleeding and how the wounds he had received didn't hurt anymore.

Moving his arms to make sure they were fine, Zuko, being Zuko, accidentally knocked over the bowl by his bed. It fell to the ground with a crash and shattered everywhere, causing Katara to wake with a start.

"Oops…" he said, smiling nervously. Katara just shook her head in annoyance and went outside to fetch a broom. When she came back, she said, "You're lucky you didn't wake anybody else up." Yawning, she started sweeping the shards into a pile.

_She looks really tired_, Zuko thought. And it was true. Katara's eyes were half closed, and she yawned more than once while sweeping. But she was still anything but ugly.

"Here, let me," he said and moved to take the broom away from Katara.

"No, I'm fine…" she trailed off as Zuko circled her from behind and put his arms around her in an effort to get the broom.

_He's warm…_ she thought, but immediately slapped herself back to the present.

"Zuko, I said I was fine!" she snapped, and it came out harsher than she intended. Zuko heard the bite in her voice and took his arms away.

"Sorry…" he muttered, and went back to the bed and laid down on his side, back facing Katara.

She bit her lip. _Was that too harsh…?_

"No…I'm sorry…I'm just tired," she whispered, trying to justify her actions. Zuko sighed quietly. _I can never stay mad at her…_

"It's fine," he muttered. Katara smiled, and finishing her sweeping, put the broom in a corner and started to head out when…

_Ohhhhhhhhh shi-!_

She started panting and sweating, arms encircled around her. Zuko turned around to look at her and was alarmed to see the Water Tribe girl looking pained.

"Katara, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. He walked up to her, but Katara yelled, "Stay away!" Taken aback, Zuko stopped in his tracks.

"S-Sorry…it's just…I have to go!" Katara cried and rushed outside to a small pond a little ways off from the Royal Family's vacation home. Stripping, she quickly waded in and sighed, glad to wash herself. Little did she know she was followed…

Zuko immediately blushed as he saw Katara take off her clothes. Looking away, he started to head back when he spotted her clothes, hastily thrown aside. Intrigued by a dark spot on her pants, he leaned closer to investigate.

……

_Oh.

* * *

_

**And there you have blood, for the second day of Zutara week! Looking forward to tomorrow….And DON'T FORGET THOSE REVIEWS.**

**If you didn't notice, Katara's 'time of the month' started. Just a bit of knowledge for any naive (not that there's anything wrong) readers.**


	3. Jealousy

**AARGH! Late again! *smack* *sigh***

**All righty, here's my entry for Zutara Week Day Three: Jealousy. Hope you enjoy! (and I'm still looking for those reviews…hmm…they're hidden VERY well…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. If I did, we probably wouldn't have a Zutara Week, because it would be canon in ATLA. As would any other good Zutarian.**

**Please vote on my poll! I don't have Katara/Zuko as an option, but I'll add it….sometime….**

**

* * *

**

**Day 3: Jealousy**

"*yawn* I'm bo-o-o-o-o-red!" Toph complained, stretched out on a couch inside the Royal Family's vacation home on Ember Island. Everyone else was sprawled around the room as well, and agreed with Toph.

"We could always train—" Zuko was cut off by a round of groans. "What? We _could_."

"Why don't we go out to town?" Aang suggested.

"Are you crazy?!" Sokka cried. "We could get caught! _You_ could get caught!"

"Aww, come on, Sokka!" Suki whined.

"Yeah! We have our Fire Nation clothes, and Twinkle Toes has that one weird hat of his—"

"Hey!"

"—that he can wear to cover his arrow tattoo!" Toph persisted.

"But—"

"Sokka, if you want to stay you can stay. But Suki's coming with us," Katara said in a tone that said, _If you try to argue, you will find yourself unable to have children._

"*sigh* Fine, but only to make sure you guys stay in line."

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Suki said, and everyone went to change into their Fire Nation garments. All except Zuko, of course, the only clothes he had were Fire Nation. When everyone had changed, they headed to town, with Zuko leading.

"Hey! I have money!" Katara exclaimed, taking out a coin purse from inside her skirts, and shaking it. Hearing the jingle, Suki pulled Katara's arm away, yelling something about shopping over her shoulder. The guys and Toph just shook their heads and headed off on their own, walking around and looking into interesting shops.

* * *

_Where did Suki go?_ Katara wondered, _She just took the bags and left…_

Sighing at her friend's weird behavior, Katara walked around town, hoping to catch a glimpse of her friends. Tonight, it was unusually crowded, and the crowd seemed to be heading in a specific direction, so Katara followed.

* * *

Coincidentally, Zuko had also been 'abandoned'.

_Weird_, he thought. _They're acting very weird…_

Wandering around to nowhere in particular, he glanced around for a glimpse of a familiar face.

A face isn't what he got, but a familiar back. He looked at Katara's hair in surprise.

"Jing-Wei?" he asked, calling her by another name so as to not give her nationality away, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Katara tensed, and then realized the voice was familiar. Whirling around, she started to say, "Zu—"but was shushed with a hand on her mouth. She scowled, and gave him a questioning look, but he leaned in and whispered, "Call me Ju-Long in public," and removed his hand. Katara nodded, and the pair set off to try and find the rest of their group.

~~~~~A few hours later, starting to get dark~~~~~~

"Maybe we should just head back…" Katara suggested after they had been walking and searching for a while. Zuko nodded, and the two started heading out of the city, when something caught Katara's eyes. Seeing two teenage girls walk into a small building, presumably a night club, sparked some of Katara's own longing.

"Can we just go in here for a bit?" she asked, and pulled Zuko's arm toward the night club, not waiting for an answer. Zuko tried to protest, but Katara just gripped his arm tighter, and he was starting to lose the feeling in his hand, so he shut his mouth.

As they stepped through the door, their senses were bombarded with a flurry of sound (a band playing, complete with sunghi horns), a blur of sights (bodies grinding and dancing on the dance floor), and smells (the smell of sweat from the rapidly moving dancers). Immediately, Katara wanted to join in.

"Come on, Z— … Ju Long! Let's go dance!" she insisted, trying to pull him onto the dance floor.

"No…I…uh…don't dance," he said, pulling away and going to lean on the wall. Katara shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said and eagerly went to join the pulsating mass. As soon as she stepped on the dance floor, she unleashed a talent that Zuko had never seen before. Moving her body in time to the music, Katara immediately captured the attention of almost everyone in the club, most of the gawkers drooling guys. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he saw a boy with short, spikey, black hair walking towards Katara. But before he could do anything, his attention was drawn away by a tap on his shoulder.

"Hi! My name's Ming! Wanna dance?"

* * *

Katara waved the guy away who had approached her, and as she was turning to a part in the music, her eyes fell upon Zuko talking to a girl. She had straight, black hair that fell a little past her shoulders. Katara couldn't see her face, but, she assumed the girl had golden eyes just like everyone else in the Fire Nation.

Katara's heart fell as her dancing slowed and she just stood there_. Why do I feel like this?_ She asked herself. Her heart ached, but she didn't know why. Then, when she saw Zuko follow the girl to the bar, anger raged up in her, along with another feeling…jealousy? He was laughing and smiling with a girl he had only just met, when he never did any of that around Katara!

She was about to stomp right over there and give him a piece of her mind, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her anger started rushing out, as the water around the club crashed around a little in their containers. It went unnoticed by everyone. Well, almost everyone.

* * *

Zuko saw the water in his glass swish around ever so slightly and instinctively glanced toward Katara. His eyes narrowed again when he saw a different guy, this one with slightly longer hair than himself, with a hand on Katara's shoulder. He was about to go over there and tell the guy to fuck off, but then, to his surprise, Katara turned around and smiled.

* * *

Katara immediately reminded herself that she was in the Fire Nation, and she couldn't risk losing control of her emotions. Almost forcefully, she turned around and gave the guy with a hand on her shoulder a smile.

"Hey, there," he smiled back. "You dance really well."

"Thanks!" she said. _I need something to get my mind off of _him_…_

_

* * *

_

Zuko was still surprised, but when he saw the way Katara smiled and talked with the random guy so easily, anger and…jealousy rose up inside him. She was never like that around _him_, that's for sure.

"Hey, are you okay? Ju-Long?" Ming asked, tapping his shoulder. He shook his head. Katara will be fine… he reassured himself, and turned back to the waiting girl.

* * *

_This guy is a good dancer…probably better than Zuko…_ Katara thought as she danced along with the guy… _What was his name again? Yuan…_

"Hey, I never caught _your_ name," he panted, as their bodies grinded together.

"K–Jing-Wei."

* * *

Zuko sat, scowling at Katara and her 'friend'. Ming had left, apologizing, but he didn't really care. Sighing, he asked the bartender for another water. The bartender gave him an odd look, but followed through with his request.

"Dude, that girl is _smokin'_!" Zuko heard from a nearby guy and his friend. They were standing off a ways and were looking towards Katara. His scowl deepened as he slowly moved closer to listen.

"Yeah, Yuan sure picked a good one!" the other guy, with short, brown hair agreed.

_Picked a good one?_ Zuko questioned as he strained to hear more.

"Hope he shares when he takes her to bed…"

Zuko snapped. _Take her to…_

Without thinking, Zuko made his way over to the dancing pair and tapped Yuan's shoulder. When he turned toward Zuko, he made a new friend: Zuko's fist. He was thrown down as he looked up at Zuko in fear and anger.

"Zuko! What was—" Katara yelled, too surprised to call him his fake name, but was cut off by his lips, crashing down on her forcefully in a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded even harder, if that was possible. Almost reluctantly, Zuko pulled away and glared down at the dumb struck Yuan.

"Stay away from my girlfriend."

And with that, he pulled Katara away and out of the club.

"What-what was that for?" Katara panted, blushing furiously. Zuko's face was turned away from her, so she didn't see the light blush covering his features as well.

"You didn't know what he was planning to do with you."

"What was he 'planning to do' with me?"

"…"

"Zuko, if you don't tell me…" the menacing tone in her voice made him gulp.

"He was planning on taking you to bed with him," Zuko said in a rush, walking faster.

"So? I could've taken him on! Hell, he wouldn't even be alive if that's what he tried to do with me!"

"Still, you never know. Besides," he said, and pulled Katara closer into his arms, "I want you to be mine."

Katara: "*NO STRUGGLE WHATSOEVER*"

* * *

***sigh* Ok, so you know: every day will be a day late…so this is day three on day four…I'm reaaly super sorry but it's all I can manage…ever since August 11****th****, I've been really busy and I barely have time for the computer….**

***bows down in apology***

**I apologize for any errors as well....**


	4. Cactus juice

**I apologize for this being a day late! **

**God…I apologize too much….ah…anyways, here's Zutara Day Four: Cactus Juice. I haven't exactly seen the episode with cactus juice, but I did research, but if it's not exactly correct, well…let's just say my other days were better.**

**Disclaimer: *depressed sigh*

* * *

**

"Guess what I got?" Sokka sang annoyingly, prancing around carrying a large pitcher. Everyone was sitting in the same room as they had a few days ago (**see "Jealousy"**) looking at Sokka oddly.

"Gee, I wonder…" Katara said sarcastically. Sokka ignored her and hoisting the jar higher, announced, "Cactus juice!"

Katara and Toph groaned. "Sokka…" Katara began, but stopped, just shaking her head. Toph just snorted. "You _are_ as dumb as you sound, Snoozles."

Aang, Suki, and Zuko looked at the girls and Sokka in confusion.

"What's wrong with cactus juice?" Aang asked.

"Sokka…and cactus juice…equals disaster." Katara then proceeded to try and take the juice away from Sokka.

"Aw, Katara! Come on!" Sokka whined, but Katara ignored him and took the pitcher and threw it outside.

Sulking, Sokka headed to the kitchen grumbling. Katara sighed and was about to sit down, when maniacal laughing came from the kitchen.

"What did Snoozles do now?!" Toph cried in exasperation as they all ran into the kitchen to see…Sokka…drinking…something… O.o o.O

"Sokka…what…is in that cup?" Katara asked in a sickly sweet voice. Everyone else, save Sokka, gulped, even Toph, noticing the hidden threat in Katara's tone.

Sokka, of course, didn't. "Cactus juice! It's the quenchiest!" And with that, he started 'dancing' around the kitchen, if the insane arm shaking he was doing could be called dancing. No, I'm sorry, that would be an insult to dance.

Pouring some out into some more cups, he offered it some to everyone. Aang, not wanting to hurt his feelings, took a cup and drank a bit, planning to spit it out when Sokka wasn't looking. Unfortunately…Katara ran at him and yelled something about "Spit that out this instant!" and crashed into him, causing him to swallow. Stepping back, Katara and everyone else stared in horror.

"Aang, my man! How's it taste?" Sokka asked in a slightly slurred voice. Aang's pupils dilated as a goofy grin spread across his face.

"More, please!" he said after gulping down the rest in his cup. All the sane people's jaws hit the floor.

"That's it…" Katara muttered, and stormed toward the many pitchers of juice, but Aang got in her way.

"Don't, Katara!" And surprising everyone, he gave Katara a big, sloppy, kiss. Katara pushed him away, but Aang hadn't noticed her surprise and…unwillingness. Zuko's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched, but he quickly relaxed them, before anyone noticed. A sudden idea came to mind. _If Aang can do that if he's drunken cactus juice and Katara forgives him…_

"Aang, stop drinking that stuff!" Katara said, and made another attempt to get to the juice, but this time she was stopped again, by…Zuko?!

"Zuko?! Don't tell me you've gone crazy too!" Katara screeched, staring at the prince in disbelief. Ignoring the looks given to him by the girls, he poured himself a cup and downed it in one gulp. Aang and Sokka threw arms around Zuko's neck, and grinned at Zuko's bemused expression.

"Ugh!" Katara threw her hands up in disgust, as she headed out, Suki following. Toph, however, smirked evilly, and poured herself some cactus juice.

"TOPH! DON'T YOU DARE—" Katara started to say, but Toph just ignored her and downed her cup.

"YEAH! BANZAI!"

Katara just smacked her forehead and stormed to her room. Suki sighed, and stayed, if only to watch Sokka to make sure he didn't get into trouble.

* * *

"Katara? We're all going to town, all right? Do you want to come?" Suki knocked on Katara's door.

"No thanks, I have a huge headache…"

"Oh, ok. We won't be out long…" Suki replied, her voice a little higher than usual. "LET'S GO! YEAH!"

Katara groaned. _They're all idiots…_

She heard the racket as her drunken friends made their way outside, albeit with some difficulty, she even heard a crash as something broke. When all was silent again, she sighed and she stopped practicing her waterbending, heading out to clean up whatever had broken. Grabbing the broom that was now more or less hers, she found the source, a broken vase near the door. She started sweeping, but then felt as if she was being watched.

Turning slowly, she gasped to see a figure in the shadows, arms crossed across their chest. The person opened their eyes, and Katara identified Zuko, she'd know the gold glint anywhere. His pupils appeared to stay the same, but Katara wasn't fooled; he was drunk.

"Zuko? I thought you went with everyone else," Katara said, setting her broom aside. Zuko didn't say, just walked toward Katara, a predatory look in his eyes that she didn't like. She didn't like it at all. Unable to do anything but walk back with every step he took forward, she was paralyzed when he pinned her against the wall, hands on both sides, preventing escape.

His eyes were full of lust, and Katara found her heart beating faster as his eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips. And when his lips collided into hers, Katara didn't even do anything.

_He kisses waaaay better than Aang_… were her only thoughts as she kissed him back.

* * *

**Yay! Can't wait till tomorrow…too late for me to start on next Zutara day…but maybe tomorrow I'll write more than one 'chapter'…so stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review! Please! I want to know if you like it or if you hate it! ANY OTHER SHIPPERS, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME. THEY WILL BE IGNORED. IT WILL BE POINTLESS. Now, let's not be idiots, shall we?**

**Sorry for any errors...I try to proof read well, but I'm human (I think...I hope...XD) and I make mistakes too!**


	5. Fireflies

**And now….presenting, Zutara Week Five: Fireflies!!!!!! *applause* This one was inspired by GreenifyME on deviantArt, so the credit for the inspiration goes to her! I'd comment, congratulate, amd thank her, but I don't have a deviant (_CANNOT _****draw to save my life) account so yeah….So if YOU have an account, be sure to look at her drawings…I love them!!**

***ahem***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but…wait…maybe if I…*mutter* then…*mutter* and…*mutter***

**Hahaha just kidding…**

**Anyways, this is around evening time…(the story setting)

* * *

**

**Day Five: Fireflies**

The Gaang had hit the Ember Island streets again, just walking around, because after a week of hard practicing, they were ready to relax a little. Katara and Suki wanted to find a spa, Toph wanted to find a muddy place to 'frolic' around in, Aang just wanted to see the town, Sokka wanted to look at weapons, and Zuko was dragged along to make sure they didn't get lost.

"Hey! There's a weapons shop! I'm just gonna stop there and look around, 'kay?" Sokka said, veering off toward the right.

"I'll go with him," Aang said, and Toph nodded. Katara said it was ok, but made Zuko go along with him so Sokka wouldn't get in trouble. The banished prince grumbled, but agreed that it was probably best he went.

"Well, that leaves us two! Let's ask someone to see if there are any good spas here," Suki said and Katara nodded. Walking up to an old lady doing her shopping, they asked, and got directions to "The Fire Lily," a spa with high ratings.

"Will it be expensive?" Katara asked, fingering the dwindling contents of her coin purse.

"It is, yes, but they give pretty girls discounts!" The old woman winked, and headed on her way. Katara and Suki shrugged, and followed the directions to The Fire Lily.

"Oh, hello! Do you two girls wish for a spa treatment?" a middle-aged woman with a kind smile asked.

"Yes, please, but I'm afraid we don't have much money…" Katara said, dumping out the contents of her bag onto the palm of her hand. The woman glanced at the money and seemed to be doing sums in her head. Finally, she said, "Don't worry! For you two pretty girls, that will be plenty!"

Katara and Suki beamed at each other, allowing themselves to be ushered inside.

* * *

**So here we're fast-forwarding to after the spa treatment, cause I don't have much time left on the computer, but mainly cause I can't write spa scenes ^^;

* * *

**

"What spa do you think Sugar Queen and honey went to?" Toph asked, directing the question at Zuko, since he was the one who knew the place. They had finished at the shop, after Aang and Zuko having to untangle Sokka from a pair of nunchuks, and were ready to catch some dinner.

Zuko thought for a moment, then said, "Well, being girls, they'd choose the spa with the best reputation…which would be…the Fire Lily."

"Brilliant, Sparky. Now how do we get there?"

Zuko just rolled his eyes and headed toward the spa, everyone following.

"Oh, Zuko! Hi!" A girl called, waving, her friend beside her waving as well.

"Do you know those girls, Zuko?" Sokka asked, staring. Aang and Zuko were staring too, the girls were drop dead gorgeous. Toph of course, was staring blankly ahead, and scoffed.

"Gee, Snoozles, can't recognize your own sister and girlfriend?"

"K-Katara?! Suki?!" The guys' jaws dropped, heart rates quickening **(of course, Sokka's didn't quicken when he saw his sister…cause that'd be gross….)**

Katara and Suki blushed. There was a reason the Fire Lily had the best reputation out of all the spas here.

Katara's hair had been brushed till it shined, and braided into a loose braid hanging over her shoulder. Some of the hair had spilled out around her, framing her face in loose curls. Suki's short hair had also been brushed, but this time it was all down, hair parted to the side.

Unlike other spas, the Fire Lily didn't bury their customers in makeup. Instead, they used a few things to bring out their customers' natural beauty. Katara's cerulean eyes had been outlined in a little blue/black kohl, and her lips just a touch of rouge. Suki's blue/green eyes hadn't been outlined, but her lashes had been lengthened and her cheeks were just a touch pinker than normal.

Toph smirked as she felt Sokka's, Zuko's, and Aang's hearts beat faster.

"W-Well…um…Let's go eat…" Zuko stammered, unable to take his eyes off of Katara. Resisting the urge to turn around and keep staring, he led everyone to a restaurant he liked. Everyone walked in, the boys' hunger winning against their desire to stare at the girls, except Katara. Zuko motioned for everyone to go inside; they'd join soon.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked her, her back to him.

"Oh, yeah…but, what's that?" Katara pointed to a small point of light.

"Oh, that? That's a firefly. They're only native to the Fire Nation, but they're more common here on Ember Island."

"It's beautiful!" Katara stared at the firefly in awe, following it as it flew away.

"Katara! Wait—" but Zuko's command landed on deaf ears as Katara ran away, following the firefly into the woods. He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and followed her into the forest. It was so dark, he didn't see Katara stop and crashed into her.

"Sorry!" he said, pulling her up. She scowled but said, "It's fine."

"What's wrong?"

"The firefly went away…"

Suddenly, an idea popped into Zuko's head. "Follow me," he said, pulling Katara behind him.

"Zuko? Where are we going?"

"Just wait."

After a few moments, they reached a secluded meadow, dotted with tiny lights, flashing and winking.

Katara gasped. "Are these _all_ fireflies?"

Zuko nodded, folding his arms in amusement when he saw Katara run around, dancing with the fireflies.

"Thanks for bringing me here!" Katara panted, returning back to Zuko's side, beaming at him.

A light blush crossed Zuko's features, which he hoped Katara wouldn't see. "You're welcome." The teens stood in silence, Katara staring at the fireflies, Zuko staring at Katara. Another idea flew into his head, as he lit a tiny flame on his finger, extinguishing it and relighting it, making the fire look like a firefly light.

"Zuko? What are you doing?" Katara asked, looking at Zuko and his finger in confusion. As if in answer, a firefly flew close to the flame, and Zuko caught it in his hands.

"Do you want to hold it?" he asked. Katara, eyes wide, nodded, holding out her hands. He transferred the firefly to her, heart beating faster when their skin made contact. Katara peered at it through a crack in her fingers, and opened her hands, inviting the firefly to go free. Instead, it stayed on her finger, crawling up and down.

Katara giggled. "It tickles!" she said, holding her finger up to her eyes as the firefly flashed its light. Finally, it flew away and Katara sighed in contentment. "Thank you, Zuko."

"Your welco—" Zuko was cut off by Katara's soft lips making contact with his, pulling him in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Ah…that came out better in my head…WHY DOES EVERYTHING SOUND BETTER IN MY HEAD?! **

***sigh* But I guess that's what we writers have to do…make what we write sound just as good as it did in our heads, and even better.**

**Review please! I was hoping to write the sixth Zutara day story, but idk if I'll get the computer again…**


	6. Rhythm

**Almost finished! Here's the sixth Zutara day, "Rhythm"….me hopes you like!**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Avatar!!!!! **

……

……

**Hahaha, you should've seen your faces! Classic!**

**No, I obviously do NOT own ATLA, or the song "Fire Burning", by Sean Kingston. **

_**NOTE: PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING, THE LYRICS DON'T LOOK ALL THAT GREAT WHILE READING…IF YOU LISTEN YOU'LL SEE….

* * *

**_

**Day Six: Rhythm**

"*sigh*" Katara was annoyed. Irritated. Exasperated. Frustrated. _Pissed_. Her boyfriend, Zuko, had told her to go to this one night club, and that he'd meet her there. He'd said he'd have a surprise for her, since it was her birthday.

Just one problem.

HE WASN'T THERE!! **(*gasp*)**

Katara was sitting on a stool at the bar, decked out in a blue halter top and dark blue skinny jeans, and grumbling to herself. She'd been waiting for—she glanced at the clock above the bar—half an hour now! And when your boyfriend tells you they have a surprise for you, and it's your frickin' _birthday_, half an hour seems like an _eternity_. Her hair was pulled back in a clip, with some wavy strands hanging down, framing her beautiful face.

_Oh, what the hell_, she thought, and decided to dance_. If I see him…_ she trailed off, smiling wickedly. The music playing was very rhythmic, and Katara had no problem turning heads the moment her ballet-flat feet touched the ground. Moving her body to the beat, Katara closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

And now…cue Zuko!

Pushing his shaggy hair out of his eyes, he blinked when he saw Katara. _Is that really her?! _ Zuko gulped, wondering how in all seven hells he had gotten himself a girlfriend so beautiful. She didn't appear to have noticed him, and he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

The music had stopped, and people were crowding up to the DJ, wanting to know what the heck was going on. The poor DJ shrugged, and before he was mauled by angry dancers, he said that at precisely 10:00, he had been given orders to stop playing music.

Suddenly, a voice, enhanced by a microphone, started talking. "Sorry about the music…but today is my girlfriend's birthday, and I'd like to dedicate this song to her. Katara, happy birthday!"

The girls in the crowd started swooning, and Katara nearly fainted. _Zuko_! Turning toward the stage, she gasped as she saw her boyfriend, smiling at her, microphone in hand. He mouthed the words, "I love you." And then, the music started, and he started singing.

_Somebody call 911!__  
__Shawty fire burning on the dance floor, whoa!_

Instinctively, Katara started dancing, moving her hips and body to the rhythm.

_Shawty got that super thing,__  
__Hotter than the sun of south in Spain,__  
__Got me soon as I walked through the door!__  
__My pocket started tickling,__  
__The way she dropped it low, that thang,__  
__Got me wan' spend my money on her, her!_

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it,__  
__That birthday cake,__  
__Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away!__  
__Now take my red, black card and my jewelry,__  
__Shawty is cool like the fire,__  
__Cool like fire!_

Everyone looked at Katara, and by the way her eyes shined and the way she smiled, they knew this was the girl who's birthday was today. The girl who had a wonderful boyfriend sing a song for her. Katara knew everyone was staring, but she didn't care; she only had eyes for Zuko.

_Somebody call 911!__  
__Shawty fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__Whoa!  
I gotta cool her down,__  
__She wan' bring the roof to ground on the dance floor,__  
__Whoa!  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__She's fire burning fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor!__  
__(Fire burning, fire burning)_

_That body is a masterpiece,__  
__The order is one in every hundred years,__  
__But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home!__  
__I'm afraid we'll blow them legs,__  
__Little mama game is about to change,__  
__She'll be on covers over the world!_

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake,__  
__Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away!__  
__Take my red, black card and my jewelry,__  
__Shawty is cool like the fire,__  
__Cool like fire!_

Zuko gazed at Katara, and knew, without a doubt, he was the luckiest guy in the world, to be able to see her grateful and beautiful face. It was all worth it, the days he had taken to write the song, all his angsting over the lyrics; they were all DEFINITLY worth it.

_Somebody call 911!__  
__Shawty fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__Whoa!__  
__I gotta cool her down,__  
__She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor,__  
__Whoa!__  
__She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor!_

_She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around,__  
__Hey!__  
__No exit from the dance floor, so them boys want more,__  
__Hey!__  
__She got that fire in her dance that'll make them fella's run around,__  
__(Madam, get outta my way , everybody, sing it now, hey!)__  
__No exit from the dance floor so them boys wan' more!_

_She get it, pop it, lock it, drop it, that birthday cake,__  
__Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away!__  
__Take my red , black card and my jewelry,__  
__Shawty is cool like the fire,__  
__Cool like fire!_

Katara's eyes were fixed on Zuko, and they weren't about to leave. She knew, without a doubt, she was the luckiest girl, to have her boyfriend, who hated crowds even though he had a great singing talent, stand up to his fears and sing her such a great song on her birthday. It was all worth it, the angsting over what to wear, the long wait; they were all DEFINITELY worth it.

_Somebody call 911!__  
__Shawty fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__Whoa!__  
__I gotta cool her down,__  
__She wan' bring the roof to ground on the dance floor,__  
__Whoa!__  
__She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor,__  
__That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor!_

_Somebody call 911!_

As Zuko finished, he jumped off the stage, and, somehow, through the crowd of screaming girls, made his way to Katara, who practically knocked him to the floor. Laughing, he asked, "Did you like it?"

In answer, he was given a passionate kiss, which he returned eagerly. Pulling back, Katara's eyes shone with unshed tears of happiness. And for the rest of the night, they danced together, not to the beat of the music, but to the beat of their hearts.

* * *

***stretches arms* HOW WAS IT?! My first attempt at a modern Zutara fic….hope you like…review please! I KNOW Zuko's not the kind of Sean Kingston singing type, more like the angsty punk, emo, rock singer type, but I LOVE this song and I HAD to use it in a fanfic…tell me what you think!**


	7. Lick

**Yesterday was the last day of Zutara week…so…I'm late yet AGAIN, but as they always say, "Better late than never!" So here's my last Zutara week installment. Hope you enjoy! (^o^)**

**Disclaimer: Arrgh…my head hurts…*ahem* I don't own ATLA, but I do own this (&((^%%#$!^&*&*%$%*^ headache.**

**((ahem…what did you think about my last chapter? I reeeeeaaaaalllllllyyyy want to know! If you can't tell…*sarcasm*))

* * *

**

"*grumble*"

"Oh, come on, Zuko! Don't be such a killjoy!" Katara scolded him lightly.

That was easy for her to say. She sat there, eating the best ice cream in the world, while he was paying for every damn thing! And this place was EXPENSIVE.

"At least order yourself some," she said, enjoying her chocolate ice cream.

"I. HAVE. NO MONEY. THANKS. TO. YOU!"

She put feigned hurt. "Zuzu—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled, turning a few heads. Katara smiled around apologetically, before turning around to glare at Zuko.

"You don't have to yell!" she whispered furiously.

He just growled, crossed his arms, and pouted. He looked so much like a little kid throwing a tantrum, Katara had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from laughing. She couldn't mask the goofy smile spreading on her face, and Zuko's scowl deepened.

"What?" he snapped, shaking the hair out of his face. **(I always have to remind you that in my stories, Zuko ALWAYS has long hair. Because he looks…better with long, shaggy hair, than he does bald)**

Katara immediately sobered up. "It's nothing." She turned her attention back to her delicious, creamy, chocolate ice cream, licking it slowly, and moaning softly to herself, too soft for anyone but Zuko to hear.

Zuko's ears perked up. He stared at her, wondering how just a scoop of ice cream could give her so much pleasure. His mood worsened, if possible, and he immediately mentally slapped himself.

_Jealous of a little bit of ice cream…how pathetic. It's not even alive!_

"No, really, Zuko, you should order yourself some! This stuff is GENIUS! You can't be out of ALL of your money!" Katara insisted, and, unknown to her, a little smudge of ice cream on her cheek moving as she talked.

"Too bad that I am. But I _could _try some…" and he leaned forward and licked the ice cream off her cheek, mentally grinning when he felt her cheeks heat up.

"Mmm…it is good!"

* * *

*sigh* I know this was pretty short, but I have a headache and I have stuff to do…anyways hope joo like! Review PLEASE. Aww…Zutara Week is over….:(…oh well…that means I can update my other stories quicker!!!

Up to you to decide whether this was in modern times or in Avatar world...it could go both ways, I guess...


End file.
